Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are going in popularity for both military and consumer functions. Military drones are primarily winged flight vehicles that carry incendiary payloads to specific targets. These drones are remotely piloted to specific destinations where payloads are delivered. Because of the need for a quick response to complete military objectives, winged drones are primarily utilized. These drones tend to have a pair of wings which permit them to takeoff and land horizontally, in the manner performed by airplanes. Because the drones are winged, the lift necessary for flight is generated by airflow over the wings. This permits the drones to have a far field of flight but requires a smooth surface for a landing strip.
Other commercial drones are known and used. These drones do not have wings but takeoff and land like helicopters. The field of flight for drones like these is more limited due to the fact that lift is generated solely by a set of rotors. These commercial drones, however, benefit from taking off and landing vertically, because there is no need for a landing strip.
What is needed is a drone which takes off and lands vertically, but which can transition to horizontal thrust when in flight.